


Paint By Numbers

by dizzy



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4544751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy





	Paint By Numbers

“Cold!” Troye yelps, sucking in a breath. 

Tyler laughs, head resting on Troye’s chest looking downwards, where his fingers trace green over the taught skin of Troye’s stomach. He watches the soft ripples of restrained movement and grins when Troye can’t hold back his little whine. “Something wrong, baby?" 

"Fuck you,” Troye gasps. “That fucking tickles, you little bitch!" 

Tyler dips his finger back in the paint and then starts to draw away, but relents with a harder pressure this time. "Better?”

“I still hate you,” Troye says, but his voice lacks a little of the conviction this time. Softer, breathier as Tyler’s fingers smear color over his hipbones and lower. “What are you- oh." 

Oh, indeed. 

"Not so cold anymore, is it?” Tyler asks, checking. His two fingered approach to the body paint takes on a bit more of a sturdy grip, fingers circling. “I mean, you know, you don’t seem affected…" 

"Fuck you,” Troye says again, weakly, but Tyler’s right; this time he definitely isn’t complaining.


End file.
